Triad of hearts
by Ms.Awsamazing
Summary: Axel's and Siax's friendship started with a girl and her friends a rabbit and a cat. From the day they met to the days of being nobodies and beyond the girl was there. She bought the them together and split them apart. Axel/Lea x OC x Siax/Isa Rated for slight romance and slight language. Don't like,Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The blue-haired 7 year old fell onto the flower pot harshly feeling it shatter behind his back. Slowly he got back on his feet, his hand cut from the broken pieces of the pot.

"You never seem to fight back twerp. Too scared?" The larger 9 year old teased.

"Nope," the bluenette glared, " Fighting back would be stooping to your level. Face it you can't really beat me, so you try to use your stupidity and your brunt instead of your brain." The level-headed bluenette retorted. The boy then felt a harsh slap against his face. Before the 9 year-old could hit him again he felt himself being held back.

He turned to see a redhead boy with spiky hair and a blonde girl, both the same age as the bluenette.

"Who are you?!" He shouted.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. That's Lea and I'm Anddre. Otherwise know as the kids who will beat the crap outta' you if you don't pick on someone you own size. Got it memorized?" The blonde was in a fighting stance with a severe death glare. If looks could kill everyone in Radiant Garden would be dead.

"Yes ma'am!" The 9year old hurried away.

Once he was out of sight the redhead burst out laughing,"You really showed him, huh Anddre. Why was his problem with you any way kid?" Lea looked at the bluenette.

"Shut up Lea." Anddre said bandaging the cut.

"What? Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yeah. But I talk to you and your stranger than anyone Lea." This caused the blue haired boy to giggle.

"See we got a smile outta him. He's fine." Lea said with a goofy grin.

Anddre just smiled,"What's you name anyway?"

"Isa..." He said with a blush.

" Isa, huh. You don't talk much do ya'? Well that's fine. Chatterbox here is enough." She chuckled pointing her thumb back at Lea.

"Hey what about us?!" The trio flinched at two voices behind Anddre.

"Oh yea, hey you two. I almost forgot I said you could meet my best friend today right?" Anddre rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "So,uh yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...uh Lea this is Oswald and his girlfriend Ortensia and you two this is my best friend Lea."

"Hiya, name's Lea. Got it memorized?" The fiery redhead butted in excited.

"Uh yeah, I think they 'Got it memorized' Lea." The girl chuckled.

The pink-skirted cat pointed at Isa. "And your other friend?"

"Oh yeah that's Isa. We just met."

" Well we hafta go back to Mean street before the bunny children start leaving."

"Kay by guys." The trio waved.

**Minutes later**

"So since they're gone wanna go to the park or something?" Lea grabbed both their hands and without answer dragged the two across the street until they finally got out of his grasp and walked behind him.

"So are we friends now?" Anddre whispered towards Isa.

"I guess..."

"Cool. So now that were friends can I tell you a secret." She started to hold his hand tightly, making his blush redder than Lea's hair. The boy wasn't sure but possibly had a crush. That was new. All he could feel was heart beating harder and faster he could ever think possible.

"Okaywhatisthesecret?" He blurted almost feeling unable to breath.

Anddre giggled at her flustered new found friend, "First answer this. What's love?"

"Well wanting to be with someone you like forever, I guess." He was a bit taken back.

"Lea says ' Got it memorized' so he can be immortal, by everyone remembering him. And the reason I say it is so I can be with him. I mean I kinda might... Maybe ... have a crush on Lea. But you've gotta keep it a secret please, cross your heart!"

Isa did so in complete shock. Andre giggled adorably. " Thanks buddy." She ran up to Lea and held his hand as the two talked almost endlessly and shared sea-salt ice cream on the way to the park.

Isa thought he should be happy because he had a friend and a crush. But at that moment his heart stopped. Broken.

'How could he have a girl he just met, from a boy she not only loved openly but had known since the day she was born?'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

'What are we going to do?' The words ran through his head like crazy. He told her not to worry, but he couldn't even take his own advice. He had to handle this alone. All members of the Organization would probably tell Xemnas and it would put stress on Dandrex.

"Dammit, Axel your smarter than this. Come on think!" The literal fiery redhead threw his hands over his face, his black sleeves draping over his eyes. All he could think of was the news he just heard. Why? How? He was a Nobody why would he even have an emotional connection to this. The scene played back in his head over and over.

_Flashback_

_It was a strange day for Axel. He and Dandrex were the only ones without missions that day. The two were part of the Organization making it hard for them to be together, considering Xemnas' rule of not having marriage, children or romantic relationships.__It was weird that they were in love despite not having hearts._

_But none of that mattered in Axel's mind. Dandrex told him to come to the clock tower for something urgent. _

_Once he got to the top of the tower, he saw the golden-blond looking at the everlasting sunset of Twilight town._

_"Yo, Dandrex" he called trying to get her attention._

_"You're finally here." She turned to him sighing in relief and embracing him._

_"Yeah, sorry I kept you waiting." He smiled hugging her back and kissing her lips lovingly. But something seemed wrong. He slowly broke away from her his hands softly grasping her shoulders as he stared at her golden eyes, slightly worried. _

_"Babe, are your alright? Y-Your trembling..."_

_"Something wondrous has happened..." She blushed lightly, trembling worse. Axel's eyes filled with curiosity and anxiety, as his grip tightened._

_"A-axel I'm p-pregnant." She sighed and Axel's eyes widened with shock and happiness._

_"Heh t-that's uh - th-tha-that is won-wonderful heh-heh." He trembled happily trying to regain composure._

_Dandrex looked up at him, bits of tears at her eyes, "What are we going to do?" Her voice was full of worry as there child was obviously forbidden._

_"We're not gonna worry about that right now. This is a happy moment okay. T-the happiest moment of my live. Got it memorized?"_

_Dandrex nodded,"Yeah, got it memorized." She whispered as the two locked lips again passionately._

_End of Flashback_

_He realized he had slightly lied at that last part. Not that he wasn't happy, it was the closest thing he felt to true emotion since he had recently become a Nobody. But that GIGANTIC news was still probably the last thing he wanted to hear. It was a huge joy and a big problem._

_If he had to handle this alone, he had some planning to do and he had to do it fast._


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy?" The little girl asked the half awake spiky redhead.

"Yeah?" The man turned to his 5 yr-old sleepily.

"I had the nightmares again." She trembled sheepishly, afraid of what his reaction might be.

Axel opened his mouth probably going to say something sarcastic. Then he remembered 3 things.

1. The person he was talking to was 5

2. She was scared to death

3. She looked way too cute at that moment.

He chuckled to himself. 'I mean, look at her. ' He slowly picked her up and smiled. Her golden-yellow eyes had bits of tears at the end, her spiky red hair was rugged, her small black coat was drooping and she had an adorable blush on her face.

"You're way to adorable, you know that Leva." The girls snuggled her father, relaxing at the fact he used her real name. "So lemme guess, you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes please." The girl nodded.

"You're too polite just like your Mommy. You have her eyes too." He said wiping away her tears.

"Daddy? The heartless can't really get me right?"

Axel lied on his bed and held her to his chest. No heartbeat. "Just bad dreams, baby-girl." He peered over to see yellow eyes, blue hair and a tan scar looking through the X sign on the door, unbeknownst to the girl in his arms."And if they do come, I'll burn them to a crisp. Got it memorized?" His grip tightened, his voice got sterner and it seemed directed to someone else.

"Daddy, your scaring me..." A trembling voice called up to him. Axel looked down, afraid he'd hurt the frail girl in his arms. Surely enough the girl slipped from his hands and under the bed, looking like she'd just seen a monster.

Axel looked under the bed at his crying daughter. "Baby-girl... I-"

"You were so scary...Daddy. It hurt... and now I'm gonna have the bad dreams...an-an-an,..." Axel picked up the squirming girl gently and stroked her red hair until she was calm.

"Shhhh... Daddy was having his own nightmare...okay. I didn't mean it." He kissed her forehead gently. "Are you still mad?"

"Uh-huh" The girl smiled.

"You're pretty cute when you're angry then." Axel grinned

"Really?!"

"Do you think I'd lie about that?" Axel rubbed their noses together. "Who's the cutest girl?"

Leva grinned "I am."

"How'd you ever get so cute?"

"I was born that way."

"See, you're not gonna have nightmares now huh, what do you wanna dream of?"

"I want you and me and Mommy to all be a happy family alone without the rest Organization 13. An' I want Uncle Roxy and Aunt Xion back too." She grinned falling to sleep.

Axel flinched. Sure Dandrex was just on a mission in fact she was probably on her way to the room , but Roxas and Xion...

He shook his head, " Don't worry baby girl. I'll make that dream reality." He kissed the sleeping child's cheek, before feeling lips on his own. Even in the dark room he knew who it was.

"Dandrex I -"

"Shh get some sleep. I know we'll get him back."

"You mean you trust me."

"Always have, always will." She whisper kissing him again gently.


End file.
